When Father Says No, Find Yourself a New Daddy
by owl beanies
Summary: CrocLaw in a closet. Angsty backstory included for no extra cost, but mostly kinky sex in a closet.


**I was writing the sequel for Caution, the Floor's Wet when my beta mentioned how much implied CrocLaw there was so I took a break from the hellion fic to write safe kinky sex instead :3 Of course, my extra self decided there needed to be a background to work off of so enjoy that, too lol. Many thanks to the amazing FactCheck for the beta as always.**

* * *

 **When Father Says No, Find Yourself a New Daddy**

Bellamy was still fairly new to the Donquixote Incorporated team, so he was still learning the basics of what was okay and what was going to get him kicked right back down to the mailroom.

Typically, he was pretty fucking good at toeing the line and impressing the bosses, but tonight was different.

Tonight was the Annual Grand Line Charity Ball, and it was one of the biggest events of the metropolitan area.

They sponsored an orphanage and a homeless shelter; dressing, wining, dining, and entertaining the hell out of them, but it was pretty much all for appearances.

In reality, it was a giant show of who was richer than who, and gaining top bragging rights was more of a priority than actual charity, or so he'd gleaned.

The Charity Ball was hosted at the ritziest hotel in town, the Imperial Dragon Palace, and they had truly decked it out this year: marble banisters wrapped in sparkling chains and baubles, chandeliers twinkling like thousands of stars, the stairways and main entrance rolled out with a blue velvet rug, dozens of attractive young servers bobbing and weaving through crowds with silver platters and dishes that Bellamy could pronounce but just barely.

Then, there were the actual celebrities that were attending. Bellamy had never been surrounded by such bigwigs before, and he was somewhat nervous he'd fuck up, but he counted on his resilience and natural charm to carry him through.

There was a reason he was Doflamingo's favorite rookie.

He was in a much nicer suit than the one he normally wore for work, having forked over an extra few thousand for the structured three-piece. It was definitely helping his appeal as he worked the crowd, forming connections and winning favor with his quick thinking and easy laugh, eventually making his way back to one of the executives from his company to catch up.

To say that Baby 5 looked stunning was an understatement: she had her hair pulled up into a bun, loose curls and dangling ropes of silver complementing her makeup and shimmering raspberry gown, a soft shawl wrapped around her.

Bellamy knew better than to try anything with her, however, considering how two of Baby 5's suitors had just gone missing and the other three were blackballed and most likely bankrupt.

"So, what do you think of your first charity ball?" Baby 5 questioned, smiling beatifically at the blond.

Bellamy grinned back, taking a sip of his champagne as he answered. "It's a real honor. I never thought I'd be running into such important people this early in my career," he admitted.

"Heads up," Gladius said as he and Dellinger strolled over. The man himself was decked out in a very traditional blue suit, hair pulled into a more modest ponytail than his usual spikes. He was still wearing his half-mask, but it was studded with sapphires instead of the usual brass.

Dellinger was in a white suit, an equally white cloak wrapped around his shoulders, the inside lined with a red that matched his pricy pair of heels.

"Looks like Croc and Law-nii are here," the blond warned.

Baby 5's gaze narrowed, and she and Bellamy turned to look at where Dellinger had nodded.

Sir Crocodile was surrounded by a small crowd, indigo locks slicked back as usual to show off a glinting diamond earring, donning a very fitted suit and a plaid ascot. He was solid and handsome, exactly the type of man Bellamy aspired to be like.

He currently had his arm around a younger man that Bellamy felt should be familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd recognized him from.

The younger man had navy hair, a neatly groomed pair of sideburns and a goatee that should have looked out of place at such a high class event but didn't, wearing a tall black suit that complimented his lanky figure. The odd thing was that he was wearing a pair of gloves. He was certainly good-looking, and Bellamy figured Crocodile had a thing for young, pretty brooders.

"That's Sir Crocodile, but who's that with him?" Bellamy questioned.

"That," Gladius began in a distasteful tone, "is the traitor."

Dellinger rolled his eyes when he saw Bellamy's clear surprise. "That's Law-nii. He's our brother, but he didn't join the family business like the rest of us. Decided he liked a daddy in the casino business more than one in private security," he rolled his eyes.

And then it came back to Bellamy: he'd seen Law's pictures around at the office, tucked away from the rest of the executives' family photos but there all the same. The ones on Gladius's desk were blacked out and Bellamy found himself unsurprised based on how volatile and stubborn the older man could be. He held long grudges, which was why Bellamy was always careful of how he treaded around Gladius.

"I'm going to go refresh my drink." Baby 5 said quietly, turning around and leaving, tails of her shawl fluttering behind her.

Gladius tsked, crossing his arms as he glared over at where Crocodile and Law were. "He didn't even think about how he'd affect his family when he left," he said bitterly before he, too, turned and stalked away.

"Best not to get involved with Sir Crocodile," Dellinger warned, having caught how Bellamy had stared impressedly at the mogul. "Not to mention Law-nii. That is, if you want to stay with us." He sing-songed before he caught sight of Ideo, the world-class boxing champion. His gaze was practically glued upon the kohl-eyed, goateed, bubble-pony-tailed muscle man. "Well, seems like you're doing fine on your own, Bellamy-chan. If I'm lucky, I won't see you later."

Then, he clicked off to go catch up to Ideo, taking the other man's arm and pressing up against his side invitingly.

Bellamy didn't even blink; he was used to Dellinger's forwardness by now just like he was Gladius's explosiveness.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was seeing Doflamingo himself go up to Law and Crocodile and greet them.

Bellamy knew he shouldn't, but he definitely wanted to see how this was going to play out, so he moved closer so he could listen in on the trio.

* * *

"Croco! Law!" Doflamingo crooned, arms spread as he approached the duo with his widest smile of the night. He was wearing a dark red suit, having ditched the islander look for the ball. "How are you both doing? I see you're wearing the same suits you wore last year."

Law's smile was razor sharp as he held eye contact with the blond. "Why spend thousands on a new suit when there's a perfectly good one in the closet? After all, the money would be better used on the charity we're here to support, no?" he tilted his head. "Hello, Father," he finally returned the greeting.

"My, my, looks like ol' Croco here's been…humbling you," Doflamingo observed with a raised brow.

"We've been doing well," Crocodile interjected blandly. He hadn't removed his hand from Law's waist, and it was clear that while Doflamingo wasn't going to comment aloud, he definitely had some choice thoughts about it. "And yourself? How are things overseas?"

"Spectacular!" Doflamingo chuckled. "Profits are up and we've doubled our workforce. Who knew the world would need so many trained professionals with guns cleaning up their mistakes?"

Law's expression was dour and Crocodile could pretty much care less by this point.

"I actually have some news," Law began slowly, eyes carefully trained on Doflamingo's face to catch every minutiae of a reaction. "I'm going to be in charge of the North Medical Youth Camp this year," he informed.

While his grin didn't drop, the temperature suddenly felt many degrees cooler as Doflamingo regarded Law.

"Is that so?"

Law nodded, lips pressed into a tight, thin line. "Yes."

Doflamingo stood there, tall, imposing, and unreadable, as he and Law both tried to figure each other out.

Crocodile simply took another sip of his champagne as he waited, large hand pressed against Law's side as a solid, grounding presence.

"Hm," Doflamingo finally said. "Looks like Rosi finally got his way." He mused, words piercing like icepicks, before turning and leaving.

Law was getting dangerously close to breaking the champagne glass in his hand, so Crocodile took it from him, setting it down on a passing server's tray.

The doctor turned to the casino owner, brow furrowed and gaze bright with the usual ire that came about after talking to Doflamingo.

Crocodile sighed, knowing what that look meant. "Troublesome brat," he said without any heat, but let Law lead him out of the main event room.

Behind them, sipping on champagne, Bellamy tried to piece together what he had just heard and how everything all fit together.

Clearly, the camp meant something crucial to Law and Doflamingo, and Doflamingo's late brother Rosinante was involved, too.

"They've always been like that."

Bellamy turned at the voice, surprised to see Señor Pink standing by his side. He was wearing a nicer-looking navy suit than usual that followed the curves of his age, donning a velvet ascot as opposed to his usual silk cotton.

"Good evening, Señor Pink." Bellamy greeted, receiving a nod from the older man. "What's the story behind the camp, if I may ask? It's always been known for sending students to Ivy-league schools, so being in charge sounds like a big honor." He questioned, curious.

Señor Pink hummed, watching Doflamingo down a large glass of whiskey at the bar. "Law and Doffy never quite got along; they always butted heads, but they were still family. And in the Donquixote family, Doffy always sent his children to a special boot camp where they learned self-defense and private security training. I'm sure you've heard of it," he said.

Bellamy grinned. "Heard of it? I went there. Best summers of my life. I'm pretty sure I'm still on the wall of champions," he chuckled.

Señor Pink nodded, lips quirking. "Well, when he was thirteen, Law didn't want to go. He'd been invited to go to N.M.Y.C. and wanted to attend that instead. While Law and Doffy hadn't seen eye to eye, Rosinante always supported Law and the two were much closer. He backed Law's decision," he explained.

Bellamy's brow furrowed. He didn't see how anyone would want to go to a medical camp, no matter how famous, as opposed to a world-renowned exclusive boot camp meant to prepare you for the worst of the worst.

"Doffy and Rosinante had a huge argument about it," Señor Pink's voice was quieter now, and Bellamy had to strain to hear it. "Rosinante hadn't been watching where he was going, and he tripped. He was always tripping," the older man remembered wistfully. "That time, though… It was the wrong place to trip."

"What happened?" Bellamy asked.

"He fell down the stairs," Señor Pink replied heavily, "and broke his neck. The doctors said it was almost instantaneous. Law had been there, and he was the one who checked Rosinante's pulse and realized he had died from the fall."

"Jesus," Bellamy breathed, eyes wide.

Señor Pink nodded grimly. "Law always blamed Doffy for his death, and he hasn't forgiven him for it. The moment he could, he moved out. Started seeing Crocodile when he was twenty. Considering his issues, it wasn't much of a surprise." He finished.

"Ah! It's Señor Pink!"

The man in question tensed, turning around to see the trio of socialites that usually liked to chase him around and try to get into his pants.

"Shit. Gotta run; I don't want to deal with those brats." Señor Pink cursed, going to leave.

Bellamy's brow was furrowed, and he couldn't help but ask one last question before Señor Pink escaped.

"Wait," he called. "Did Law ever go to the medical camp?"

Señor Pink snorted, grabbing another champagne as he briskly walked away.

"No, Doffy sent him to the boot camp."

* * *

Law led them into one of the coat closets, shutting the door behind him.

"So," Crocodile drawled as he crossed his arms, golden hand gleaming in the light of the mini chandelier, "are we going to talk about the fact that every time you talk to your shit father, you drag us off for a fuck after?"

Law's lips twitched, and he went over to Crocodile, resting his arms over the older man's broad shoulders as he blinked up at him.

"Are we going to discuss the fact that you let me 'drag us off'?" he returned with a raised brow.

Crocodile's cheek twitched, and his mouth curled in annoyance as he took Law's stubbly chin in hand, leaning down to be in the younger's breathing space. "You're a damn wretch, Trafalgar." He growled, lips brushing against Law's.

Law nipped on the swell of Crocodile's bottom lip admonishingly. "It's _Dr._ Trafalgar, remember?" he reminded.

Crocodile would've skinned anyone else, but while Law was annoying, he was _his_ , so he'd settle for sealing his lips over the younger's, shutting him up with a firm, commanding tongue.

Law had been waiting for this, moaning into his mouth and raking gloved fingers through Crocodile's styled locks and down his jacketed back.

They remained joined at the mouth, Crocodile's hand releasing Law's chin to push him back against a bare part of the wall between coat racks. Crocodile broke the kiss with a hiss when one of Law's hands suddenly dropped to his ass, squeezing one of the cheeks possessively.

"This morning was fun," Law murmured as he leaned forward to lick against Crocodile's exposed throat. He knew better than to bite, but he would be more than happy to appreciate the flesh without marking it. "I wonder if you're still loose. I did have my entire hand up there," he wondered as he groped the clothed flesh affectionately.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Crocodile ordered, leaning down to suck one of Law's earrings into his mouth, worrying the doctor's lobe with his teeth and sending hot pulses of pleasure down Law's spine.

"I, _ah_ ," Law's breath hitched at the attention, "I have a–a surprise for you."

"Hm?" Crocodile rumbled, shifting so that he could slide a thick thigh between Law's legs. One hand worked to pop open the buttons of Law's suit jacket so he could untuck the younger's shirt and slip it inside, feeling the warm, smooth skin underneath.

Law didn't answer, mouth dropping open around a gasp when Crocodile dragged his nails over one of his nipples under his shirt, back arching off the wall and hips bucking against the older man's thigh.

Crocodile pressed closer, grinding his own hardness against Law and a low sound leaving him as they moved against each other, sweat making their shirts stick to their backs as they breathed heavily in each other's spaces, Law's own hands sliding up under Crocodile's suit jacket and kneading them over the other's dress shirt.

" _Mm_ , wait," Law groaned, pulling back from a pleasant open-mouthed kiss. "I have to–have to show you," he recalled.

Shifting back and trying not to miss the loss of the snug firmness of Crocodile's thigh, he placed his hands on his belt, undoing it and unbuttoning his pants, sliding the zipper down to show what he was wearing.

Crocodile stared at the peek of indigo lace adorning Law's coffee-cream skin for a few moments before his lips pulled up, teeth flashing in the light and highlighting the deep scar across his face.

If Law had been anyone else, the smile would've been scary. To him, though, it was perfect. Crocodile always looked wicked when he was happy. Simply put, the more beastly he appeared, the more pleased he really was.

"Without a doubt, you're a hellion." Crocodile stated with a heavier mix of gravel in his tone.

Law smirked back up at him, taking Crocodile's gold hand and raising it to place a kiss against the palm of it, action more symbolic than anything.

"I'm not in the mood for penetration, but I want you to fuck me." Law murmured against the artificial appendage.

Crocodile's expression became hungrier, and Law returned his heated gaze as the older man removed his leg from between his thighs before leaning down, nose to nose with him.

"Well," he drawled, "how could I turn down such an appealing request?"

He spun Law around, bearing him down against the wall as he lined his front up against the younger's back, the only layers between them their suits. He nipped at the nape of Law's neck before running his hand down the other's side, gripping tightly against the doctor's hip and dragging it back against his erection.

Law rocked back against him with a heady groan, jerking a pleased growl from Crocodile as he thrust against him reflexively. He moved his hand, slipping it down the front of Law's open slacks, rubbing the lace-covered hardness, boy shorts damp with the doctor's pre-cum.

Law whimpered, torn between pressing up against Crocodile's rough palm or back against his erection as his fingers scratched at the wall. He reached down to grab Crocodile's wrist, halting his fondling.

"Ho–Hold on." Law gasped, forehead pressed against the smooth wallpaper as he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube. "Here," he handed it to Crocodile.

Crocodile took it, teeth closing around the first knob of Law's spine before he pulled back to unbutton and unzip his pants. Law himself dropped his slacks down, lowering the boy shorts to his thighs. Crocodile pulled his cock out, opening the packet and pouring the slick over the heated flesh. He used his palm to slick his length properly.

"Ready?" the casino owner questioned, pressing up against Law's back again.

"I've been ready since the day you came into my life," Law replied seriously.

Crocodile huffed, placing his gold hand on the wall next to Law's head as his other went to the doctor's hip. "You were thirteen. Like I was about to fuck a kid." He scoffed as he thrust forward, cock slipping past Law's cheeks, rubbing up against his perineum.

Law chewed on his lip to hold back the loud keen that bubbled up when Crocodile kept a steady, firm pace, slicking up everything between his cheeks and thighs, feeling wet and filthy, and getting off on every second of it.

"Not–Not like I didn't try― _fuck_!" Law choked, sucking in a breath when Crocodile moved his hand to fist Law's erection with his still-lubed hand. "I–I tried, you know."

Crocodile hummed, nosing the damp navy locks by Law's ear. "I know. But you were a kid; not that that stopped you from trying to fuck all of that stupid bird's friends."

Law whined, eyes screwed shut as he reached one hand back to grip at the wrist of Crocodile's gold hand for support. The stimulation of Crocodile's searing arousal gliding against sensitive skin and the large palm insistently stroking him with a matching pace made his vision swim and mind hazy with pleasure.

"St–Still," the doctor panted between moans, "always–always wanted you."

Crocodile's cock twitched, and he grunted, moving his prosthetic hand to Law's mouth and shoving the heavy gold fingers inside.

Law sobbed around the digits when Crocodile started thrusting harder, strokes picking up speed as the older man sucked on Law's earrings again.

"You were getting loud," he spilled the words into the doctor's ear. "Don't― _hah, that's good, damn_ ―don't want to get us caught, do you?" He murmured, groaning whenever Law's thighs squeezed around him.

Law did his best to shake his head, moaning when Crocodile's fingers spread, pressing down against his tongue.

"Exactly," Crocodile went on as if Law had actually replied. "Now," his voice dropped to an impossible octave, "cum, _Dr. Trafalgar_."

Law yelled, the sound muffled as his hips jerked, seed shooting out onto Crocodile's fist and against the wall, body going taut as the casino owner stroked him through his release.

He panted, gasping for breath after the intensity of his orgasm, cheek pressed against the dampened wallpaper, Crocodile's fingers slipping out of his mouth and letting go of his spent cock, his own erection still thrusting against Law.

His pace picked up, more erratic as he got closer to his own climax, and Law bit down on his forearm to quieten his whimpers from the overstimulation. He reached down with his other hand to where Crocodile was holding him, weaving his fingers between the older man's.

It only took a few more thrusts before Crocodile came, hot release coating sweaty skin and dripping down Law's thighs. He rested his head on the back of Law's neck, puffing against the already damp suit jacket.

"That was…" Law began with a contented purr, "very good."

Crocodile grumbled against him, eyes shut as he leaned more of his weight on top of the doctor. "You better have brought something to clean up with, brat."

"Oh? I wasn't aware I was in charge of planning," Law replied as he turned his head to try to look at Crocodile. He met the other's face with his lips, nipping Crocodile's nose playfully.

Crocodile suddenly got an idea, and he slowly lowered himself to the ground, on his knees.

"What are you— _oh_." Law choked on his words when he felt Crocodile's tongue flick out and lap at the cum on his thigh.

"Spread wider otherwise I won't be able to get everything." Crocodile ordered, dragging his mouth up to the edge of Law's cheek, nipping at the flesh.

Law obeyed with an enthusiastic moan, legs spreading as wide as they could go while standing, the muscles in his thighs trembling with exertion and sensitivity with every swipe of Crocodile's tongue as he cleaned his own release off of Law.

By the time he was done, Law had another erection.

"Sure you're not still a teenager?" Crocodile raised a brow as he turned Law around.

Law sent him a sweaty, red-faced smirk. "Can't help it if I have a talented lover, can I?"

Crocodile took him into his mouth for that, sucking hard in reward and making Law gasp, fingers going to grip at the older man's shoulders.

The doctor didn't last long, still sensitive from his last orgasm, and came in Crocodile's mouth the moment the casino owner teased his rim with his thumb.

Crocodile pulled back, hands still on Law's hips as he caught any stray drops with his tongue. Law's gaze was glued to the pink muscle, and he found himself suddenly falling down into Crocodile's lap when the man let him go legs too weak from his successive orgasms to stay standing any longer.

"Hm…" Crocodile mused as Law leaned forward, the latter's arms wrapping around him as he laid his chin on his shoulder. "There's still a bit of mess, it seems."

Law made to reply, blinking his eyes open, but then he caught sight of the perfect solution. He leaned back to look at Crocodile, his lips pulled up into a smirk that the casino owner knew to expect nothing good from.

"I think I may have a once-in-a-life-time opportunity for us, Croc-ya."

He raised a gloved finger and pointed at the bright pink coat behind them.

Crocodile's own lips raised when he saw, and a cackle brewed in his throat as he snatched the feathered monstrosity off the coat rack.

They wouldn't ever get to see Doflamingo's face when he realized what his coat had been used for, but both of them would imagine it whenever they were in a particularly sour mood, instantly curing them of any troubles for the next few moments as they reminisced with pride and fondness.

* * *

 **That was fun; I had fun writing that. Hope y'all liked this fic :3 Hit me up if y'all want more of this series because I may possibly write more CrocLaws for this in the future and I'd appreciate knowing what you guys think down below~ Thanks for reading and stay safe!**


End file.
